John, Learn Past
by The voices are real
Summary: Nepeta finds John near her cave and John lost all his memories. Both of them try and learn John's past and what happened to him. Yay! Another fanfic I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Nepeta walks out of her cave and stretches. Its a beautiful day, may as well go hunting. You pounce on a tree and start looking for a meal. You catch a couple of rabbits and a crab. You are about to head back when you see something that makes you stop. You see a person with big teeth under a tree hurt. You walk over to the unidentified person and check for a pulse on his neck. You feel a faint small pulse, at least he is still here. You drag him back to your cave and clean up his cuts. Wow this dude is beat up. You wonder what happened to him...?

You walk over to your bed and straighten it. You then lay the boy down and wrap him up. You don't want a dead body on your hands. You sigh. You wonder who the heck this person is. You start to look at him. He has bucktooth teeth, black hair, and pale white skin. Why doesn't he have horns like you? You look around in his hair for some horns but you can't find any. What exactly is this thing?

You stand up. Maybe when it wakes up you can ask it some questions. Like maybe what is name is, or what he is doing here? You decide to cook the rabbits and crab you caught earlier. You drool at the thought of cooked rabbit with crab as a side dish. You walk over and start a fire right away.

You are now John

You smell something delicious cooking. It smells... like crab. Your stomach is telling you to get up and wolf it down, but you don't want to get up. Your stomach wins the battle and you attempt to sit up. Your body hurts when you move though and you flop back down on the bed. You look around and see a girl with a black shirt, baggy ripped jeans, and baggy green jacket cooking over a fire. You freeze. Who is this girl? Were are you? Your mind blows up with a million questions. She notices you awake and walks over to you with cheerful eyes.

" Good you are awake now! Are you ok?", she asks pointing at one of your bruises.

" Who are you? What am I doing here? Where am I? What smells so good.", you say looking over at the pot over the fire.

" You sure are full of questions aren't you?", she laughs looking at him with a big grin and sticks out here hand. " My name is Nepeta Leijon.

To be continued~

Yay another fanfic! Thank you for reading! :3


	2. Chapter 2

" Mine is John Egbert.", you reply back. She tilts her head in a confused way. You think it actually looks kind of cute.

" Thats a funny name... Anyways how did you hurt yourself like that? You look terrible!", she exclaims pointing to your multiple cuts and bruises yet again. You open your mouth to answer but you remember how you got them.

" I don't remember how actually. Could you give me something to eat please? I don't mean to be rude, but I am really hungry.", you stare at the crab. It looks so juicy... Drool runs down your chin and you quickly wipe it away. You try not to look at the dead bunnies though. It would hurt you even more to see them and their lifeless bodies. You seem to be fond of the animals for some reason. Nepeta nods and gives you some crab. You wolf it down. She was a really good cook! At the moment, you don't care about table manners. When you eat the last bite, you realize how rude you were. Nepeta seems to notice you being embarrassed.

" Don't worry, I do it all the time. I don't blame you though. When I picked you up it felt like you weren't even there! Do you remember what species you are because you definitely aren't a troll! At first you are confused. What is she talking about? You two looked exactly alike! But at first sight, you didn't see all her features. (?)

Nepeta had grey skin that kind of freaked you out a bit. As well as horns shaped like cat ears but looked like candy corn. She looked nothing like you except the body shape you guess. You strain your mind for an answer to give to her. You think you found what you are but you aren't sure if you are one.

I think I am a hooman, a humun, a human.", you stutter trying to pronounce it. " I guess I only remember my name and what species I am."

Nepeta sighs. " I guess it can't be helped then. I will tell you a little about myself then. I am Nepeta, as I said before. I am a troll and I love kitty cats! I hunt with my claws and I am most happy to welcome you here.", she smiles and looks at me. " It's really late and we have to go to bed. I know you just woke up, but I am really tired. So good night!" She yawns and lays down in a pile of animal skins and falls asleep. She is already asleep after a few seconds. You have to admit, she is pretty cute.

You are now Nepeta

You wake up from your slumber and see the sunrise through the opening of the cave. You have always liked how pretty it is. You groan and get up. Your stomach rumbles and you guess it is time to hunt again. You attach your claws and hat and run out into the open spreading your arms greeting the fresh morning air. You see a squirrel and kill it in one swipe. You pray for it and set out for more.

When you come back to your cave you see John still asleep. Hee hee, he looks so cute when he is asleep. You walk past your computer and you realize something. You didn't tell Equius about John.

**Oh no Nepeta! You kept a secret! :3 Equius won't like what he hears Nepeta. BTW Merry Christmas! Here is my little gift to you that took me forever, so enjoy it. Bye~ :3**


End file.
